Blog użytkownika:Fear the dark/Trochę z przewodników - Oswald
Witajcie! Dziś prezentuję Wam Oswalda. Tutaj znajdziecie jego profil, tu Q&A, tu i tu szkice, a tu całe 8.5. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba :D Profil Oswald Wiek: nieznany (wydje się, że ma około 27 lat) Wzrost: 186 cm Lubi:drzemki, światło słoneczne prześwitujące przez liście drzew, słuchać Nielubi: hałas Jun Mochizuki kładzie akcent na... Za tymi rzęsami kryje się ospały, naturalny marzyciel. Na początku histori byłam w stanie narysować tylko jego straszny obraz; teraz jestem szczęśliwa, bo mogę pokazać jego różne aspekty! Jun Mochizuki wyjaśnia! of mine, strona 138 w skanach, ramka na dole Jun Mochizuki wyjaśnia! Uważaj na twarz, do cholery!!! Jeśli interesują cię moje problemy, to wiedz, że miałam ogromny problem z ukryciem jego twarzy przez przyciemnienie! Glen, pospiesz się i stań jak najszybciej przed tymi Wrotami! Wtedy będzie mi trochę łatwiej... tom 5, rozdział 22, strona 15 Nikt nie zna jego twarzy lub prawdziwej natury. Jednak godzina objawienia się zbliża... Q&A Powiedz nam: Oswald! Q: Wiesz jak można rozumieć się dobrze z Levim? A: ... (Nigdy nie mogłem... go zrozumieć...) Q: Czy lojalność jaką darzyła cię Miranda Barma, sprawiła, że stałeś się bardziej popularny na przyjęciach? A: ... (Nie wiem...) Q: Często nazywają cię marzycielem? Jesteś niezdarą?! A: Naturalnie... (Co?) Q: Jakim typem młodszej siostry jest Lacie? A: ...Bardzo humorzasta. Jest podobna do Jacka w kwestii tego, że nigdy nie wiem czego mam się po niej spodziewać. tom 17, rozdział 67, strona 17 Q: Kłóciłeś się z nią? Jeśli tak, kto wygrywał? A: Nie nazywałbym tego kłótniami... Czasami zdarzało się, że Lacie była niesamowicie wściekła. Przepraszałem ją za każdym razem. Q: Na jakich instrumentach naprawdę dobrze grasz? A: Na fortepianie i skrzypcach. Q: Zadałam Jackowi to samo pytanie, ale który z was jest lepszym szachistą? A: ...Nigdy nie wygrałem, więc mogę powiedzieć, że jestem słaby w tej grze. Q: Jeśli jedno twoje życzenie mogłoby się spełnić, jak by brzmiało? A: Chciałbym spróbować wieść spokojne życie, bez żadnych obowiązków. tom 14, rozdział 57, strona 30 Szkice cz. 1 Prosto z szafki ♪ Szkice Jun Mochizuki Laugh X Rough Oswald Duży tekst po prawej: Przyjął pozę inteligentnego, ale w rzeczywistości jest wielkim głupcem. Na czarnym tle: W tym momencie postanowiłam zrobić z niego idiotę... Obok Oswalda z długimi włosami: Powinnam narysować długie? Tekst zaraz pod tym: A jak te? Przy małym Oswaldzie: Mały Glen (*Rysunek) W stylu bogatej rodziny? Oswald (krzyczący): Koniec, Jack! Szkice cz. 2 Rysunek z Levim i Lacie: Glenem przed Levim była kobieta z miłym charakterem. Levi wykazuje sympatię do Lacie jako kobiety. Traktuje ją jak córkę, młodszą siostrę i kochankę w jednym. Nieco dziwna relacja. Są bardziej jak szanujący się rywale niż tradycyjna para. Lacie nie nienawidzi Leviego, ale gdyby miał umrzeć, z jej oczu nie uroniłaby się ani jedna łza! Jednak odwiedzałaby jego grób co miesiąc. Oto rodzaj więzi, która ich łączy. W dymku: Levi uwielbia ją drażnić. Dwa szkice pod spodem: W prostokącie na górze: Strona tytułowa tomu 18. Po prawej: (wersja: Oswald) Oswald: Przepraszam panie, posprzątam to... Levi: ...Dobrze, Oswald. Możesz to wszystko ułożyć na kupę w kącie. W końcu nie mówiłem ci, żebyś sprzątał... Oswald: !!! Po lewej: (Wersja: Lacie) Levi: Oj, Lacie! Mówiłem ci, żebyś to porządnie posprzątała!!! Lacie: Nie słyszę cię! Levi: Przestań wszędzie zostawiać swoje ubrania i zabawki! W prostokącie na dole: Normalnie Levi jest pomocnym, młodym mężczyzną... Niepublikowane szkice ♪ Panel 1: Tekst: "Jabberwock...""Jeden z pięciu Łańcuchów strzegących Wrót...""Słyszałam plotkę, że jest najbardziej kompatybilny z Oswaldem. (?)" Odręczny tekst: <- (Zupełnie jakbym narysowała go na storyboard.) Panel 2: Jack: Szczerze, to Jabberwock jest trudnym imieniem do wypowiedzenia. Odręczny tekst (Jack): Ale jest ładne. Lacie: Jakie zwierzęce imię dałbyś Jabberwockowi, braciszku? Oswald (w myślach): Zwierzęce imię... Zwierzęce... imię... Ha! Panel 3: Oswald: Jeśli skrócisz Jabberwock... Otrzymasz JACK!!! Panel 4: Jack: Jestem o wiele piękniejszy, Glen. Odręczny tekst (Jack): ...Prawda? SFX: -Przysuw- W prostokącie: Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy zobaczył go z tak bliska. ---- Ranking Echo of mine, strona 173 w skanach, ramka na dole KUSICIELE I ich nieodparte uśmiechy... Echo: Dobra krew nie może kłamać, jak mówi przysłowie. Słyszałam, że nie można oprzeć się anielskiemu uśmiechowi Ady lub jej brata. Nie zapominajmy jednak wspomnieć o Gilbercie, w momentach nietrzeźwości... To niesamowite jak człowiek może się szybko zmieniać! Miejsce 1: Ada Ada: Ja kusicielką? Nie takie miałam zamiary... Gdybym tylko mogła zobaczyć ten słynny anielski uśmiech na twarzy mego ukochanego! PLAYBACK Łzy radości w jej oczach kiedy odnalazł się je brat zaginiony 10 lat temu i ani trochę się nie zmienił... Ta chwila zasługuje na refleksję... Miejsce 2: Oz Miejsce 3: Gil (pijany) Parodia Hearts of mine, strona 184 w skanach Tekst na pasku po prawej: Retrace VIII Parodia Hearts, top 10 Miejsce 7 Gil: Zaczynam kurs! Na tablicy za Gilem: Po prawej: Śmierć nauczycielom! Kocham Sharon Po lewej: Panie profesorze, idę do szpitala, bo jestem zbyt chory. Xerxes W prostokątach: Gilbert => mały Gil urósł Alice => Szef gangu Oz => skromny bohater Na kartkach za nimi: Chcę mojego brata! Ada Klak Klak Klak. Xerxes Chcę mieć koleżankę! Oz Chcę bić! Alice Gil: "Najpierw podsumowanie ostatniego rozdziału!" "Po ucieczce z Otchłani i będąc nadal pod ochroną Pandory..." "Oz zdecydował rozpocząć poszukiwania wspomnień Alice!" W prostokątach: Pielęgniarka Break => przełożony Oza Sharon => właścicielka Breaka Break: Powiem ci, że się rozchorowałem! Chcę iść do domu! Sharon: Naprawdę myślisz, że ci uwierzę? He, he, he... Gil: "W dworku, Oz spotkał jednego ze żniwiarzy, którzy wtrącili go do Otchłani!""W końcu mógł stanąć z nią twarzą w twarz..." W prostokątach: Zwei => członkini klanu Baskerville Gil: "Ze zdziwieniem, dowiedział się, że odkąd wydostał się z Otchłani, minęło 10 lat..." Alice: "To niesamowite jak on wygląda..." "Ja marzę!" Gil: "I nagle, okazało się, że Raven to nikt inny jak jego wierny sługa, Gilbert!""Będąc sama przez chwilę, Alice spotkała tak zwaną Intencję Otchłani...""Tak więc, dziś zobaczymy co to..." Alice: AAACH! Wstrętny złodziej ołówków! Gil: A wy gdzie, bando bachorów!! Dodatek of mine, strony 196 - 199 w skanach Strona 1: Prezentacja CD drama W grudniu 2007 zostało wydane CD drama Pandora Hearts, zrealizowane przez Frontier Works. CD drama jest prawdziwym naciskiem na wszechświat Pandory Hearts, oferuje ekskluzywne treści, w tym opowiadania, których powstanie nadzorowała sama Jun Mochizuki. Jako bonus, prezentujemy historię, narysowaną przez ilustratorkę Miyuu, podczas odwiedzin w studiu. Bonus ten, został też opublikowany w miesięczniku GFantasy. A teraz otwórz swoje uszy i niech twoje serce wejdzie do magicznego świata Pandory Hearts! Obie strony okładki są zilustrowane przez Jun Mochizuki!!! CASTING Oz Vessalius: Junko Minagawa Alice: Yukari Tamura Gilbert Nightray: Katsuyuki Konishi Gil (dziecko): Azuma Sakamoto Sharon Rainsworth: Yui Horie Xerxes Break: Toshihiko Seki Echo: Ryo Hirohashi Obsada głosowa różni się od tej z anime. AKTUALNA WYPRZEDAŻ! Cena: 3150 jenów Kod kreskowy: 4580143032794 Dystrybucja: Frontier Works Współpraca: Geneon Universal Entertainment Strona 2: Tekst: Specjalne podziękowania dla Miyuu Tekst: Zobaczysz sesję nagraniową do drama CD! W prostokątach: Jun Mochizuki Asystent Y Ja M., kierownik redakcji Tekst: Pewnego pięknego, październikowego dnia, uczestniczyłam w nagraniu drama CD z "Pandory Hearts". Oto nasza studyjna ekipa. Ekipa: Witamy wszystkich! W prostokątach: Echo: Ryo Hirohashi Raven: Katsuyuki Konishi Oz: Junko Minagawa Mały Gil: Azuma Sakamoto Ada: Ai Tokunaga Tekst: Małe spotkanie przed rozpoczęciem... Tłum: A ta postać? MochiJun: Właściwie, nie jestem... Tłum: Co?! To niemożliwe! Tekst: A teraz kilka nowości z fabuły... Dziewczyna: Mogę umieścić to na swoim blogu? MochiJun: Nie! Zakaz spoilerowania! SFX: -Grrr- Tekst: Po krótkiej próbie... Idziemy nagrywać! W ramce: P. Konishi próbujący naśladować lektora. Konishi: O rany, podnieść głos. Och, ta historia... MochiJun: Kto to?! Asystent Y: To gościu podkładający głos!!! Tekst: Rozpoczynamy od sceny flashbacku, której słowa są zawzięte z oryginału. Minagawa: B-Rabbicie! Albo raczej Alice! Zgadzam się zawrzeć z tobą kontrakt! Tekst: Głos pani Minagawy był tak pełen entuzjazmu, że wydawało się, że jest w niej Oz!!! Strona 2: Tekst: Panna Sakamoto w roli małego Gila... Wkłada w to całe swoje serce! Jakie to słodkie! Sakamoto: J... Jak?! Nic do mnie nie mów! Tokunaga: Wszystko czego chcę, to być ze swoim braciszkiem... Tekst: Panna Tokunaga w roli Ady. Ma jej nieśmiałość, pomimo niewielu występów w mandze! Tekst: W czasie przerwy wróciliśmy do żartów i relaksowaliśmy się w miłej atmosferze. SFX: -bla-bla-bla- Opisy na obrazku: Cisza i spokój Naleśniki w kształcie ryb Tekst: Przypominali swoje postacie nie tylko ze względu na głosy, ale także osobowości. Tak, mieliśmy wrażenie, że przebywamy z Vessaliusami! MochiJun: Mam wrażenie, że widzę swoich bohaterów z krwi i kości! Asystent Y: To prawda... Tekst: Myślę, że granica pomiędzy rzeczywistością, a fikcją zaczęła znikać... Tekst: A tutaj mamy scenę z Ravenem! Konishi: Kiedy nie wiesz jak walczyć, nie chwal się! Tekst: Ze swoim męskim, seksownym głosem aktor pokazuje nam dużo śmiałości Ravena! Ale tutaj... Konishi: Dość!!! Opisy: Zniekształcony głos Asystent Y: Najlepsze w tym tygodniu! SFX: Cha, cha, cha!!! Tekst: W drugiej części jesteśmy świadkami nagrywania sceny z Parodii Hearts. Komedianci i dialogi były świetne! SFX: -Grooo- -AAACH!- Opisy: Walka kotów Wściekły Raven Na końcu Break... I Alice, wielki detektyw!!! Ale dopadł ich dramat... Oz: Łaaał! Tekst: Raven nadal był w niekomfortowej sytuacji. Jak zwykle!!! Gil: Ech! Och! Tekst: A na końcu Echo, interpretowana przez pannę Hirohashi. Oz: Echuś! Echo: Mam na imię Echo. Hirohashi: Przoduję w dziedzinie cięcia warzyw! Tekst: Uwielbiam jej kultową odpowiedź! Głos aktorki był energiczny, mówiła mechanicznie, dokładnie tak jak Echo! Tekst: A oto trójka aktorów, którzy dołączyli do nas w ciągu nagrywania: Koji Watanabe, Go Shinomiya i Keigo Manaka. Opis: Tajemnicze trio SFX: Che, che, che... Tekst: Na razie nie mają zbyt wiele do powiedzenia, ale wkrótce ich postacie zyskają znaczenie. Więc nie straćcie ich z oczu! Tekst: I to wszystko na dziś, dzięki tem spotkaniu okazało się, że sami aktorzy są bardzo zainteresowani historią! Jednym minusem... Konishi: Euch... Panna Hirohashi znalazła literówkę w oryginale mangi... Ona przoduje w dziedzinie odnajdywania literówek... Pan M.: Łaaaa!!! Nie martwcie się, błąd został już poprawiony... Nie czepiajcie się nas! Tekst: Dzięki interpretacji i pasji tych wszystkich ludzi, drama CD Pandory Hearts jest prawdziwym sukcesem! Konishi: Proszę pana, czuję się trochę nieswojo... -Koniec- ---- I ja tutaj też zakończę ten wpis. Wiem, że zapewne zastanawiacie się dlaczego w zeszłym tygodniu nic nie było... Odpowiedź jest prosta: nie miałam internetu! A i tak zwaliłam niemca... Wiem też, że dzisiejszy wpis jest przykrótki, ale nie miałam jak go przygotować bez internetu i wyszło jak wyszło. Mam nadzieję, że w przyszłym tygodniu wynagrodzę to jakoś prezentując Wam Intencję Otchłani (Alyss). Pozdrawiam Was cieplutko, Fear the dark tablica Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach